Liam Aiken
|luogo di nascita = New York |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = }} Liam Aiken è un attore statunitense. Biografia Giovinezza Liam Aiken nasce a New York nel 1990, figlio unico di Moya e Bill Aiken; sua madre è irlandese e suo padre era un produttore di MTV. Bill morì di cancro nell'ottobre 1992 all'età di 34 anni, quando Liam aveva 2 anni. Liam ha frequentato la Dwight Englewood School, diplomandosi nel 2008. He then went on to major in film at New York University. Carriera Liam ha fatto il suo debutto professionale come attore in spot commerciali per la Ford Motor Company. All'età di 7 anni ha avuto il suo primo ruolo cinematografico nel film La follia di Henry. Il suo primo ruolo importante è stato nel film Nemicheamiche, nel quale ha recitato accanto a Susan Sarandon e Julia Roberts. Ha recitato in Era mio padre (2002) ed in Cani dell'altro mondo (2003). Rifiutò il ruolo di Cole Sear in Il sesto senso perché sua madre riteneva che fosse troppo giovane per recitare in un film con quelle tematiche. Venne considerato da Chris Columbus, con il quale aveva lavorato in Nemicheamiche per il ruolo di Harry Potter nell'omonima saga.Guardian UK (accessed June 24, 2007) Tuttavia, non essendo Liam britannico,Rowling insists actor to play Harry Potter is British il ruolo non gli venne dato. Nel 2004 ha interpretato il ruolo del dodicenne Klaus Baudelaire nel film Lemony Snicket - Una serie di sfortunati eventi con Jim Carrey. Ha anche recitato in The Killer Inside Me (2010). Nel 2011 ha recitato nella serie televisiva della CBS A Gifted Man. Nel 2012 ha realizzato una versione audiolibro di Who Could That Be At This Hour?, il primo libro della serie di All the Wrong Questions, la serie prequel di Una serie di sfortunati eventi. Nel 2013 ha realizzato l'audiolibro del secondo libro della serie. Premi Filmografia * La follia di Henry (Henry Fool) (1997) * Montana (1998) * L'oggetto del mio desiderio (The Object of My Affection) (1998) * Nemicheamiche (Stepmom) (1998) * I Remember (1999) Cortometraggio * Sognando l'Africa (I Dreamed of Africa) (2000) * The Rising Place (2001) * Sweet November - Dolce novembre (Sweet November) (2001) * Era mio padre (Road to Perdition) (2002) * Cani dell'altro mondo (Good Boy!) (2003) * Lemony Snicket - Una serie di sfortunati eventi (A Series of Unfortunate Events) (2004) * Fay Grim (Fay Grim) (2006) * Law & Order - I due volti della giustizia (Law & Order), negli episodi "Scomparsi" (1998) e "Catene invisibili" (2007) * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (Law & Order: Criminal Intent), negli episodi "Piccolo genio" (2002) e "Il fascino del palcoscenico" (2009) *''The Killer Inside Me'' (2010) * A Gifted Man (A Gifted Man), negli episodi "Un medico, un uomo" (2011) e "In caso di mancata comunicazione" (2011) * Electrick Children (2012) * Girls Against Boys (2012) * Nor'easter (2012) * Mad Men (Mad Men), nell'episodio "Le qualità dei mostri" (2013) * How to Be a Man (2013) * Munchausen (2013) Cortometraggio * Ned Rifle (2014) * Let Me Down Easy (2015) Cortometraggio * The Frontier (2015) * Weepah Way for Now (2015) * Like Lambs (2016) Doppiatore *''Lemony Snicket - Una serie di sfortunati eventi'' (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) (2004) Videogioco Note Aiken, Liam